Blog użytkownika:E.Cavani9/Historia Volkswagena Beetla
W roku 1931 Ferdinand Porsche zaprojektował dla firmy Zündapp model Porsche Typ 12 "Auto für Jedermann" (samochód dla każdego). Porsche wykorzystywało w swoich pojazdach silniki B4 chłodzone powietrzem oraz oś wahliwą w tylnym zawieszeniu, Zündapp naciskał na użycie pięciocylindrowego chłodzonego cieczą silnika gwiazdowego. W 1933 roku zaprojektowano dla NSU Motorenwerke AG kolejną serię prototypów – Porsche Typ 32. W modelu Typ 32 użyto podobnych rozwiązań co w Typ 12, zastosowano jednak silnik B4. Wycofanie się NSU z projektu produkcji samochodu spowodowało zaniechanie rozwoju Typ 32. W roku 1933 Adolf Hitler nakazał Ferdinandowi Porsche zaprojektowanie pojazdu o nazwie Volkswagen (z niem. "samochód dla ludu"). Samochód miał przewozić dwójkę dorosłych plus trójkę dzieci z prędkościami rzędu 100 km/h. Volkswagen miał być dostępny dla mieszkańców Trzeciej Rzeszy poprzez program oszczędnościowy lub Sparkarte (książeczka oszczędnościowa ) w cenie 990 RM. Był to w przybliżeniu koszt zakupu motocykla, przeciętny tygodniowy dochód pracownika wynosił 32 RM13. Konstrukcja popularnego "Garbusa" była w dużej mierze oparta na projekcie Tatry T97, co udowodniono w procesie sądowym z roku 1961. Rozwój Za nowy projekt oznaczony jako Porsche Typ 60 odpowiedzialni byli oprócz F. Porsche także Erwin Komenda i Karl Rabe. Pierwsze dwa prototypy były gotowe do testów w październiku 1935, nazwano je V1 i V2. Rok później przekazano do testów trzy kolejne pojazdy (V3), zostały one zbudowane w warsztacie Porsche w Stuttgarcie. W 1937 seria kolejnych trzydziestu (W30) prototypów zbudowana przez Daimlera-Benz dla Porsche przejechała łącznie 2.900 000 km w ramach testów. Wszystkie pojazdy wyposażone były w charakterystyczne obłe nadwozie oraz chłodzony powietrzem silnik montowany za osią tylną. Kolejna seria 44 egzemplarzy (oznaczenie VW38) powstała w 1938 roku, samochody cechowała dzielona tylna szyba. W lipcu 1939 roku powstała następna seria 50 egzemplarzy (VW39). Samochód miał być jak najmniej skomplikowany pod względem mechanicznym co miało zmniejszyć częstość możliwych awarii. Chłodzony powietrzem silnik o pojemności 995 cm³ i mocy maksymalnej 26 KM (19 kW) dowiódł swej niezawodności w gorącym klimacie podczas służby w Afrika Korps. Było to zasługą zastosowania wbudowanej chłodnicy oleju oraz układu cylindrów. Po oficjalnej prezentacji w 1938 roku, Volkswagen otrzymał od Hitlera nazwę KdF-Wagen. Nawiązywała ona do organizacji Kraft durch Freude. Po II wojnie światowej model znany był już jako Volkswagen Typ 1 oraz Beetle. Wpływ Tatry W roku 1931 czechosłowacka firma Tatra skonstruowała prototyp o nazwie V570. Był to pojazd napędzany przez chłodzony powietrzem dwucylindrowy silnik w układzie bokser montowany z tyłu pojazdu. Dwa lata później powstała kolejna wersja rozwojowa prototypu V570, charakteryzowała się ona nadwoziem podobnym do tego znanego z Porsche Typ 32. Takie rozwiązanie w konstrukcji jednostki napędowej było wówczas wyzwaniem przy konstrukcji efektywnego układu chłodzenia. Tatra podczas opracowywania większej jednostki V8 dla modelu T77 wykorzystała i opatentowała kilka rozwiązań służących poprawie wydajności układu chłodzenia. Wykorzystanie części z tych patentów w niemieckim wozie było głównym powodem sporu pomiędzy Volkswagenem a Tatrą. Tatra wywarła wpływ na zarówno Porsche i Hitlera. Hitler był fanem motoryzacji, jeździł Tatrami podczas wizyty politycznej w Czechosłowacji. Jadał także często z Hansem Ledwinką, projektantem Tatry. Po jednym z obiadów Hitler miał powiedzieć do F. Porsche: "To jest samochód na moje drogi". Od roku 1933 Ledwinka i Porsche spotykali się regularnie by omawiać swoje konstrukcje, Porsche przyznał później "Cóż, czasem zdarzało mi się zerkać mu przez ramię, tak jak i jemu.". Tatra T97 z 1936 roku napędzana była przez chłodzony powietrzem czterocylindrowy silnik w układzie bokser o pojemności 1749 cm³, montowany był on z tyłu i napędzał oś tylną. Opływowe 4-drzwiowe nadwozie zapewniało wewnątrz miejsce na podróż dla pięciu pasażerów, bagażnik mieścił się pod maską nad przednią osią oraz za tylnym rzędem siedzeń. Cena pojazdu wynosiła 5600 RM. Tuż przed wybuchem II wojny światowej Tatra miała dziesięć roszczeń prawnych przeciwko VW za naruszenie prawa patentowego. Ferdinand Porsche miał zapłacić Tatrze odszkodowanie i zawrzeć ugodę, został jednak powstrzymany przez Hitlera który stwierdził, że "rozwiąże ten problem". Tatra wytoczyła proces przeciwko VW, w 1938 roku doszło do niemieckiej inwazji na Czechosłowację. W rezultacie w październiku 1938 roku fabryka Tatry przeszła pod kontrolę Niemców. Z rozkazu Hitlera modele T97 i T57 zostały usunięte ze stanowiska Tatry na 1939 Berlin Autosalon. Tatra miała skupić się na rozwoju samochodów ciężarowych i silników wysokoprężnych, zaniechano produkcji wszystkich modeli osobowych z wyjątkiem T87. Sprawa ta została poruszona po II wojnie światowej, w roku 1961 Volkswagen zapłacił Ringhoffer-Tatra 3 000 000 marek niemieckich odszkodowania przyznanych przez sąd. II wojna światowa Przed wybuchem II wojny światowej fabrykę opuściła niewielka liczba egzemplarzy modelu, pierwsza większa seria egzemplarzy opartych na podwoziu KdF-Wagen powstała na potrzeby wojskowe, były to modele Typ 82 Kübelwagen (około 52 000 egzemplarzy), Typ 82E (564 sztuk) oraz Typ 166 Schwimmwagen (około 14 000 sztuk). W latach 1940–1945 w niewielkiej serii powstawały także wersje cywilne wozu, trafiały one głównie do elity społeczeństwa niemieckiego. Z powodu braków benzyny na rynku, powstała niewielka liczba egzemplarzy w wersji "Holzbrenner" zasilanych gazem drzewnym wytwarzanym w procesie pirolizy pod maską w specjalnym gazogeneratorze. Produkcja powojenna i rozkwit Produkcja samochodów VW nie ruszyła na skalę masową do czasu okupacji alianckiej. W 1945 roku fabryka Volkswagena została przekazana z rąk amerykańskich do brytyjskich, miała zostać rozebrana i przeniesiona na teren Wielkiej Brytanii. Żaden z brytyjskich producentów nie był jednak zainteresowany przejęciem: "pojazd nie spełnia podstawowych wymogów technicznych stawianych nowym samochodom ... jest niezbyt interesujący dla przeciętnego nabywcy ... Jego montaż byłby zupełnie nieopłacalnym przedsięwzięciem.". Fabryka pozostała na swoim miejscu, produkowano w niej samochody dla wojsk brytyjskich. Na przełomie lat 1946-1947 polityka rozbioru prowadzona przez aliantów zmieniła swój tor, przemysł ciężki był jednak ograniczany do roku 1951. Stało się to m.in. za sprawą Herberta Hoovera, który w marcu 1947 roku stwierdził: "Nie ma się co łudzić, że Nowe Niemcy powstałe po zmianie granic zostaną zredukowane do roli państwa rolniczo-pasterskiego. Jest to niemożliwe dopóki nie wymordujemy lub przesiedlimy stamtąd 25 000 000 osób.". Ponowne uruchomienie fabryki jest głównie zasługą majora Ivana Hirsta armii brytyjskiej. Hirstowi przydzielono przejęcie kontroli nad zniszczoną bombardowaniem fabryką zdobytą przez Amerykanów. Jego pierwszym zadaniem było usunięcie niewypału który wpadłszy przez dach znalazł się pomiędzy sprzętem produkcyjnym; gdyby bomba eksplodowała los Volkswagena byłby przesądzony. Hirst namówił Brytyjczyków do zamówienia 20 000 samochodów, do marca 1946 fabrykę opuszczało miesięcznie 1000 pojazdów. W tym samym czasie samochodowi przywrócono wcześniejszą nazwę (VW Typ 1). Milionowy egzemplarz VW Beetle wykończony kamieniami szlachetnymi W ramach ponownego uruchomienia produkcji mianowano nowego dyrektora fabryki, Heinza Nordhoffa. Pod jego kierownictwem drastycznie wzrósł poziom produkcji, milionowy Garbus opuścił fabrykę w roku 1955. W tym okresie samochód wyróżniał się na tle konkurencji w segmencie bardzo dobrymi osiągami. Dla wersji z silnikiem o mocy 35 KM (25 kW) prędkość maksymalna wynosiła 115 km/h, czas przyspieszenia 0-100 km/h 27,5 s, średnie zużycie paliwa na 100 km zaś 6,7 l. W roku 1949, w Osnabrücku, za sprawą firmy Karmann ruszyła produkcja Garbusów w wersji kabriolet. W latach 50. samochód poddawany był kolejnym modernizacjom, najbardziej widoczna była zmiana w wyglądzie tylnych okien. Dostępne były wersje Standard – z trójramienną kierownicą, nadwozie pozbawione elementów chromowanych oraz DeLuxe – chromowane akcenty. W 1950 wariant DeLuxe otrzymał hydrauliczny układ hamulcowy, w odmianie Standard montowano układ mechaniczny. Rok później między słupkami A nadwozia a przednimi błotnikami zaczęto montować klapki wentylacyjne. Pod koniec 1952 nieznacznie zmodyfikowano wygląd nadwozia, wprowadzono nową deskę rozdzielczą, zastosowano także koła 4,0x15 w miejscu 3,0x16. Zsynchronizowano także przełożenia (oprócz biegu I) w skrzyni biegów28. W marcu 1953 roku dwa owalne okienka nad klapą silnika zastąpiono nieco większym jednoczęściowym co wpłynęło pozytywnie na widoczność wewnątrz kabiny pasażerskiej. W roku 1951 Volkswagen opracowywał wersję napędzaną przez wysokoprężny silnik o pojemności 1,3 l. Powstały tylko dwie takie jednostki, były to wolnossące boksery chłodzone powietrzem, pierwszy z nich zamontowano w VW Typ 1, drugi zaś w Typ 2. Garbus z tym silnikiem testowany był na torze Nürburgring, osiągnął tam czas przyspieszenia 0-100 km/h równy 60 s. Produkowano także niewielkie serie pokrewnych modeli. W latach 1949-1953 zmontowano w liczbie 696 egzemplarzy 2-miejscowy kabriolet Hebmüllera (Typ 14A). Austro-Tatra konstruowała także Typ 18A w wersji dla policji i straży pożarnej, od stycznia 1950 do marca 1953 zbudowano 203 sztuki. W roku 1954 zwiększono o 2 mm średnicę cylindra co zaowocowało wzrostem pojemności skokowej z 1131 cm³ do 1192 cm³. W tym samym czasie poprawiono m.in. konstrukcję wału korbowego oraz powiększono zawory. Dzięki temu zwiększono moc maksymalną silnika z 34 do 41 KM. Jednocześnie konsekwentnie zwiększano stopień kompresji z 5,8:1 do 7:0:1 co było możliwe dzięki szerszej dostępności paliwa o wyższej liczbie oktanowej. Rozrusznik uruchamiany był już za pomocą stacyjki a nie osobnego przycisku. W sierpniu 1957 roku z kolei pojedyncze owalne okno zastąpiono szerokim, od tego rocznika używano w nowych pojazdach wyłącznie opon bezdętkowych. W 1964 roku poszerzono osłonę podświetlenia tylnej tablicy rejestracyjnej. Od końca tego samego roku zwiększono wysokość szyb bocznych, zastosowano także wyższą przednią szybę panoramiczną. W roku 1966 wprowadzono silnik 1300 w miejsce 1200. Dla rocznika 1967 przygotowano zestaw usprawnień. Wygląd wciąż nawiązywał do poprzednich wersji, większych zmian doczekała się gama jednostek napędowych, dodano silnik 1500. Rok później dla modeli 1300 i 1500 przygotowano nową instalację elektryczną o napięciu 12 V (VW 1200 wciąż ma 6 V). Wersja 1200 otrzymała w roku 1970 dwuobwodowy układ hamulcowy. W latach 60. poziom sprzedaży modelu gwałtownie wzrastał, przyczyniła się do tego przede wszystkim niska cena, a także kampania reklamowa oraz wytrzymałość i niezawodność konstrukcji. 17 lutego 1972 roku wyprodukowano egzemplarz nr 15 007 034, łączny poziom produkcji przekroczył rekord ustanowiony wcześniej przez Forda T. Do 23 czerwca 1992 powstało ponad 21 000 000 sztuk modelu. VW 1302/1303 W roku 1971 wprowadzono wersję z kolumnami MacPhersona w przednim zawieszeniu oraz przeprojektowanym pasem tylnym nadwozia. Oficjalnie nosiła ona nazwę VW 1302 (1971-72) a od 1973 VW 1303 Super Beetle. W zawieszeniu przednim podwójne wahacze wleczone na poprzecznych listwach skrętnych w obudowie rurowej zastąpiono przez dolne wahacze poprzeczne z kolumnami MacPhersona, z tyłu wahacze wleczone zastąpiono poprzecznymi, półosie jednoprzegubowe zaś dwuprzegubowymi. Zmniejszono dzięki temu promień skrętu, mimo wydłużenia rozstawu osi o 20 mm. Dodatkowo zwiększono przestrzeń bagażową z przodu prawie dwukrotnie. Super Beetle miał także większą szybę tylną, wzmocnione hamulce z przodu, cztery rzędy otworów wentylacyjnych na tylnej klapie, oraz duże klosze lamp tylnych (ze światłem cofania). Do oferty dodano wersję 1302S z silnikiem 1600. Od 1973 montowano wersję 1303 z panoramiczną giętą szybę przednią. Dodatkowo zastosowano 2-biegowy wentylator nagrzewnicy oraz wyższe chlapacze przy tylnych kołach. Rok później wszystkie modele Garbusa otrzymują szerokie tylne światła, nowe błotniki oraz typ zderzaków. Dwa lata później przednie kierunkowskazy przeniesiono z błotników na zderzak, klosze przednich reflektorów przejęto z Golfa Mk1. W 1976 zaprzestano produkcji VW 1303 w wersji fastback sedan, wprowadzono natomiast wariant 1200L z hamulcami tarczowymi na przedniej osi oraz silnikiem 1600. Produkcję Garbusa w Niemczech zakończono 19 stycznia 1978 roku, Karmann 1303 Cabrio montowany był do stycznia 1980 roku, przeniesiono ją wówczas do Meksyku. Na rynek brazylijski przygotowano wersje Fusca z silnikiem 1600 o mocy 52 KM przystosowanym do pracy na etanolu. Ostatnia modernizacja Garbusa miała miejsce w 1993 roku, silnik wyposażono we wtrysk paliwa, głowice cylindrów zaś w hydropopychacze. Zastosowano także 3-drożny katalizator w układzie wydechowym. Światowy koniec produkcji Do roku 2002 powstało ponad 21 000 000 egzemplarzy Garbusa, poziom produkcji w roku 2003 wynosił jednak już tylko 30 000 w porównaniu ze szczytowym rokiem 1971 kiedy osiągnięto poziom 1 300 000 egzemplarzy. Volkswagen ogłosił, że koniec produkcji nastąpi w lipcu 2003 roku, jako powód podano spadający popyt na model. Ostatni egzemplarz z numerem 21 529 464 opuścił linię produkcyjną w Puebla 30 lipca 2003 – 65 lat od uruchomienia produkcji, po 58 latach jej nieprzerwanego trwania (licząc od zakończenia II wojny w 1945). Ostatni Garbus otrzymał przydomek El Rey i trafił do muzeum Volkswagena w Wolfsburgu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach